Survivor: One World
Survivor: One World was the 24nd season Survivor and the fifth season of coverage for RHAP. The season featured two tribes of new contestants living on the same beach. Kim Spradlin was the ultimate winner of this season List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season. Pre-Season February 1, 2012 - 'The Survivor One World Preview: Cast Assessment, Predictions & More: 'Nicole Cesternino February 4, 2012 - 'Sh*t Corinne Says: Brutal First Impressions of the New Cast from Corinne Kaplan: 'Nicole Cesternino, Corinne Kaplan February 9, 2012 - 'Dalton Ross Ranks South Pacific And Previews the New Seasons of Celebrity Apprentice and Survivor: 'Dalton Ross Episode 1 February 16, 2012 - 'What did John Cochran Think of Colton and the Survivor One World Premiere: 'Nicole Cesternino, John Cochran Episode 2 February 23, 2012 - 'Nina Acosta Gives Her Eye-Witless Account of the Women's Tribe on Survivor: 'Nina Acosta February 23, 2012 - 'Chris Daugherty on the Differences Between Survivor: One World and Vanuatu: 'Nicole Cesternino, Chris Daugherty February 25, 2012 - 'ESPN's AJ Mass on the Tough Week for the Women of Reality TV and Much More: 'AJ Mass Episode 3 February 29, 2012 - 'Here Comes the Rooster: An Interview with Matt Quinlan: Nicole Cesternino, Matt Quinlan February 29, 2012 - Sandra Diaz-Twine and Coby Archa on Survivor's Macho Meltdown: 'Sandra Diaz-Twine, Coby Archa March 3, 2012 - 'Poker Columnist Gary Wise on the Intersection of Survivor and Poker: 'Gary Wise Episode 4 March 8, 2012 - 'Bill Posley Addresses Colton's Comments and What the Men Were Thinking: 'Nicole Cesternino, Bill Posley March 8, 2012 - 'Jeff Varner on the Survivor Big Blunder from Colton and Company: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jeff Varner March 12, 2012 - 'Troyzan & Abed in the Morning: Gordon Holmes on Survivor, The Return of Community: 'Gordon Holmes Episode 5 March 15, 2012 - 'Survivor Monica Culpepper on Getting Sacked by the Swap: 'Monica Culpepper March 15, 2012 - 'Dawn Meehan on the Difficulties of Being a Survivor Mom: Nicole Cesternino, Dawn Meehan March 19, 2012 - Richard Hatch on Survivor, Celebrity Apprentice and Life After Prison: 'Richard Hatch Episode 6 March 22, 2012 - 'Talking with the Survivor You Love to Hate, Colton Cumbie: 'Nicole Cesternino, Colton Cumbie March 22, 2012 - 'Survivor Winner Vecepia Towery on if There's Really Life After Colton: 'Nicole Cesternino, Vecepia Towery March 24, 2012 - 'Finding the Similarities between Survivor and Games of Thrones with Jeff Pitman: 'Jeff Pitman March 26, 2012 - 'Profiling the Personality Types of the 12 Remaining Survivors with ESPN's AJ Mass: 'AJ Mass Episode 7 March 29, 2012 - 'Kiss the Cook Goodbye: An Interview with Survivor Jonas Otsuji: 'Jonas Otsuji March 29, 2012 - 'Survivor Winner Aras Baskauskas Dishes the "Dirt" on Tarzan: 'Nicole Cesternino, Aras Baskauskas Episode 8 April 5, 2012 - 'We Get Michael Jefferson's Side of the Blind Side: 'Michael Jefferson April 5, 2012 - 'Can Anyone Stop Kim from the Win with Stephen Fishbach: Nicole Cesternino, Stephen Fishbach Episode 9 April 12, 2012 -'Byars Remorse: An Interview with Survivor Jay:' Jay Byars April 12, 2012 - Sophie Clarke Discusses the Disastrous Plan Jay on Survivor: 'Sophie Clarke Episode 10 April 19, 2012 - 'Thinking Outside of the Box with Survivor Leif Manson: 'Leif Manson April 19, 2012 - 'Tyson Apostol on the Self Destruction of Troyzan on Survivor: 'Tyson Apostol, Curt Clark Episode 11 April 26, 2012 - 'Troy Story: Troyzan Tells All from Survivor One World: Troyzan Robertson April 26, 2012 - The Finchelor is Back: John Fincher on the Winning Ways of Survivor Kim: 'Nicole Cesternino, John Fincher Episode 12 May 3, 2012 - 'Kat E. Remarks: An Interview with Survivor Kat Edorsson: 'Kat Edorsson May 9, 2012 - 'Hello, Jerri: Jerri Manthey on The Survivor One World Final Six: 'Nicole Cesternino, Jerri Manthey Episode 13 May 10, 2012 - 'The Interview is Afoot: Talking with Survivor Tarzan: 'Tarzan Smith May 10, 2012 - 'Julie Berry Kicks off Your Survivor One World Finale Weekend: 'Julie Berry, Rose-Anne Cesternino Finale Mary 13, 2012 - 'The Survivor One World LIVE Finale and Reunion Show Recap: 'Nicole Cesternino May 14, 2012 - 'Kim and The Gang: Interviews with the Final Five From Survivor One World: 'Nicole Cesternino, Kim Spradlin, Sabrina Thompson, Chelsea Meissner, Alicia Rosa, Christina Cha May 17, 2012 - 'The Best Moments of "Survivor One World" on Rob Has a Podcast Blogs * February 24, 2012 'Guest Post: The Surprising Role that Underwear and Other Unmentionables is Playing on Survivor:'Matthew Bok * April 5, 2012 'Rob Has a Blogger: Can Jay Stop the Slide for the Men on Survivor?:'Richie Glanzer Other Facts * This season marks the second time that Nicole correctly picked the winner in the pre-season cast assessment. *Due to Leif's monotone voice, rambling, and one-word answers, his exit interview is widely considered to be one of the worst in RHAP history. References External Links * Rob Has a Website One World podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor Podcasts